


heart

by days4daisy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Chubby Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Tentacles, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Eddie’s pulse is racing, like it was when Venom first saw ‘her.’ Anne. The ‘her’ they like. The ‘her’ they protect.She is not with them now, but Eddie’s heart still runs.





	heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/gifts).



> Happiest of Yuletides, Suaine! I hope this is the wholesome monsterfucking you were looking for <3

Venom knows pain. Crackling, boiling blisters; searing heat that flays it, dries it, makes it itch and writhe and moan. It becomes like dried lava, a hardened husk. It withers, shrinks, struggles for the slightest squirm.

Venom knows anger, fear, regret. It knows finality, a strange concept to an organism like Venom. Venom has thrived through the ages, seen many planets, many civilizations. Its kind does not die, it simply moves. One host to the next, a new beginning, a fresh start.

Venom knows water - slick, cool, malleable. It knows warmth too. Familiar skin, delicate, easily pierced.

Venom hears words. “ _Shit_. You’re alright, man. How… Doesn't matter. V, come on, take me, man. I’ve got you.” It senses fear, adrenaline, but relief most of all. Fingertips brush the burned crust of its form. Venom reaches back, sluggish but wanting, craving, hungry.

It scales the offered arm and sinks through the stomach. Eddie is wet and cold, shaking on the shoreline. But together they are warm. Venom climbs constricted lungs and floods pumping veins.

It settles at the heart, their heart. Venom loops around it string by string. Eddie’s pulse is racing, like it was when Venom first saw ‘her.’ Anne. The ‘her’ they like. The ‘her’ they protect.

She is not with them now, but Eddie’s heart still runs. Weak but safe, Venom basks in the throb of Eddie’s pulse and allows Eddie to carry them home.

***

Eddie is no longer a stranger to the stream of words in his head. A constant companion, sometimes wanted, sometimes not. A loser conscience with the appetite of a five year old. Venom’s dialogue has become so commonplace, any silence raises Eddie’s concern.

He lifts his head from his couch cushion, cocked and listening. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? Eddie can’t remember hearing Venom’s voice since he got back to the apartment after work. Evening tends to be Venom’s hungriest time. “Hey,” he says, “you ok in there?”

**Yes.**

“Awful quiet.” Eddie stretches his legs out and tucks a hand behind his head. His sweatshirt rides up, and he gives his belly a scratch. It’s a little softer than it was before this whole crazy thing started. Makes sense, his diet is pretty much tater tots and chocolate now. And...bad guys, which Eddie tries not to think about.

 **Thinking** , Venom says.

The TV reflects off Eddie’s face, but he isn't paying attention to the game. Eddie mutes the set and tosses his remote on the coffee table. It lands on a stack of bills, scribbled article ideas, and narrowly misses two empty beer bottles.

Eddie asks, “Thinking about what?”

 **You.** The word ripples under the surface of Eddie’s skin.

Eddie smiles and scritches his own hair. “Yeah?” he asks. “Thought you knew everything about me.”

 **We do.** It sounds defensive.

“Guess not, if you’re still trying to figure me out.”

A familiar tickle sparks on Eddie’s shoulder, like he’s bleeding but without the pain. Venom’s inhuman face congeals above him, oil black, needle teeth, narrowed milk white eyes.

 **You are mine** , it hisses, thick tongue twisting with every word. **We know everything. But still, more to learn.**

Eddie raises interested brows. “Like what?”

 **Your heart** , it says.

Eddie’s smile turns to confusion. “What about my heart? Something wrong with it?”

Venom’s face dangles over him like some alien piñata. **No. It looks good. Strong. Tasty.**

“Got it,” Eddie cuts in. “So, what’s bugging you about my heart?”

**It does things I do not understand.**

Eddie shrugs. Without meaning to, he’s begun threading fingers through Venom. Black threads dribble between them. “Hearts are kinda hard to get, man, especially mine. I’m a weird guy. Thought that’s why you picked me.”

Venom weaves snake-like above Eddie’s head. **Yes** , it muses. **You are a loser.**

Eddie plucks his open beer off the floor and toasts it at his alien roommate. “Fate, I guess,” Eddie says. He downs a swallow and grins. “I’m one puzzle you’ll never solve, buddy. That’s what you get for hitching a ride with Eddie Brock.”

Its white eyes slant in severe, angled lines. **We’ll see**. It spills back under Eddie’s skin, seeping through his pores, leaving no sign of its appearance.

Eddie drains the rest of his beer and wonders about his heart. Can’t be anything special; there isn't much special about him at all. Except Venom. Venom’s pretty special.

 **Why do you drink this?** Venom hisses. **Disgusting. Bread-water.**

“The minute you make me give up beer, I give up letting you eat bad guys,” Eddie warns.

Grumbles echo off Eddie’s temples, but there is no further complaint. With a smile, Eddie flips the TV volume back on.

He gives his leg a pat. Content vibrates under his fingers.

***

Sleep seems a flaw in human design to Venom. In the beginning, it grew aggravated as the host rested. Venom would take control of Eddie’s body while his mind slumbered. They roamed. They fought. They ate.

But it became clear that mental recuperation was only half of the necessary human upkeep. Without physical rest, Eddie deteriorates. He nods off at work and becomes clumsy in his movements. Slips off sidewalks, bumps into bystanders. Hungry though Venom always is, it now knows that the late night hours are for Eddie to restore himself. When the sun rises, they will eat.

Since rejoining with the host, Venom has developed fondness for the ritual of sleep. In the quiet hours, Venom has freedom to explore Eddie’s inner workings in greater detail. Venom can inspect his organs or follow the oxygen from Eddie’s mouth to his lungs. It can travel along Eddie’s intestines and coil around Eddie’s heart.

The organ is often sluggish while Eddie sleeps, with the power to lull even Venom’s restlessness. Venom does not require sleep, but Eddie’s heartbeat quiets Venom in a way that few things can. It is content to listen to its host and luxuriate in the passage of time until morning rises over San Francisco.

Tonight is not the calm Venom likes when Eddie sleeps. Tonight is movement. A restless leg kick. Blankets tossed off. An unsettled tremor under Eddie’s skin. His breaths are quick, and Venom smells fear in the sweat gathering in cold drops along his brow. Eddie makes strange noises in his sleep. “No...nn…”

Eddie’s heart perplexes Venom. It beats fast tonight, throbbing and anxious. Eddie’s panicked throat constricts, and he gasps out incoherent mutters. His heart runs so fast that Venom shares his fear. It chills Venom, rippling over gelatinous mass to twist inside its core. Eddie’s breath catches in his throat; he is choking on his own fear. Venom drowns, submerged in a host attacking itself.

 **Up!** Venom shouts.

Eddie springs awake in a bluster, a shout dribbling off his sleep-drunk tongue. Eddie hugs his knees to his chest. His heart pounds so hard, Venom has to strain to hear him breathe.

Gasping, Eddie coughs between his knees. His wet eyes blink at the disheveled bed sheets around him. “What the hell?” he croaks.

 **Fear,** Venom explains. **We put an end to it.**

“Yeah, by giving me a heart attack!” Venom feels restlessness in the fingers Eddie scratches through his hair. Eddie sighs and scrubs his face. “Just a bad dream, man.”

 **Bad dream,** Venom echoes. It understands the concept of dreams. Eddie has called them pictures in the mind that happen while a human sleeps. Not all nights. Some nights, there is only blackness, a calm sense of nothing. Venom does not understand how nothing can be soothing. Dreams, based on Eddie’s description, sounded like pleasant things. Harmless, at least.

But bad dreams are the opposite of harmless, it sees. Anger billows through Venom in ripples of displeasure. It does not like Eddie’s fear, and it does not like bad dreams.

“Felt like,” Eddie clears his throat, a fist balled in his sweaty t-shirt, “Riot’s blade was sticking through me. Seemed so real.” A smile crooks Eddie’s mouth. “Annie thinks I should see a shrink.”

 **Anne is smarter than you.** It mutters the words too quietly to bite. Venom swarms through Eddie’s chest, over a heartbeat that flutters weakly. **Why are you afraid?**

“Huh?”

 **You are not hurt,** Venom says. **We repaired our body. You are healthy, Eddie. There is no reason for fear.**

“Fear doesn’t work like that, man,” Eddie tells him. Venom does not like the glassy haze still fuzzing his eyes. “Something doesn’t have to be real to make you scared.”

 **Real or not, we protect Eddie,** Venom says. **Fear is pointless.**

“Whatever you say, pal.” Eddie settles on his back with another sigh. A fold creases between his closed eyes. “Can we talk about it in the morning?”

 **Your heart,** Venom protests. It still beats too fast, trying to outrun memories of old pain. Pain Venom could not spare Eddie from. Pain that led to bad dreams.

“My heart’s fine, man,” Eddie mumbles. “You said it yourself. Strong and tasty, remember?”

 **Yes,** Venom agrees.

As Eddie goes still, Venom winds around Eddie’s heart string by string. The organ pulses rapidly, thrumming, uncertain. Host and symbiote both lie awake.

***

“Shit.”

Eddie stopped trying to eat healthy after Anne dumped his ass. For awhile, Eddie picked the trash food because it was cheap. And when he did manage to rake in a few pity side gigs, Eddie stuck with frozen pizza and Chinese takeout. Life sucked, why make it worse by forcing down kale every night?

Eddie always balanced bad food with working out. When life is crap, Eddie gets pissed, and when he’s pissed he runs for an hour or pumps weights until he’s red in the face.

On the whole, life’s pretty good now, or at least better than it was. Weirder, that’s for sure. Eddie has a job and deadlines to meet again. It’s hard enough to keep up with health on that news cycle clock without an alien using his body as free room and board.

Venom keeps Eddie healthy in some ways. Eddie hasn’t had one cold since Venom hopped inside him, and any pain he feels - even a headache - clears up in minutes. Even without working out, Eddie feels good, _strong_. But how he looks is a different story. His belly puffs out over the waist of his sweatpants. His ab lines are gone, and he’s losing the definition in his chest. It’s sagging a bit, and Eddie grimaces, pushing his weakened pecs together.

“That’s it,” Eddie says, “we’re officially on a diet, bud.”

 **Diet.** Venom spits the word out like it has a bad taste. **What is that.**

“It means you change what you eat so you get healthy. Like salads and stuff.”

 **We are healthy,** Venom tells him. **We do not eat dead plants.** It sounds offended by the idea.

“Look, I’ll still let you chow down sometimes,” Eddie reasons. He stares at his reflection in his wall mirror as he talks. It’s still a little weird, having a conversation with himself, but what hasn’t been weird these past few months? “It’s called a cheat day.”

 **No dead plants,** Venom insists, louder. **We are healthy.**

“No, we’re not!” Eddie counters. He pinches the fat built around his stomach. It squeezes up between his fingers with no effort. “This? This isn’t healthy, man. It’s got to go.”

 **What has to go?** Venom’s voice is quieter, curious. **I see you.**

“That’s the problem,” Eddie tells him. “This?” He jiggles the chub on his belly with a cringe. “I don’t want this. This is all your chocolate and your tater tots and that pancake thing they’ve got at Grace’s down the block.”

 **With the whipped cream,** Venom agrees. **And the chocolate sauce.**

“Yeah.” The thought of the dish makes Eddie a little queasy. “I can’t, man. I look like a freaking slob.”

 **You are a slob,** Venom says. **Look at your bed. Your table. Your floor. Your-**

“My _body_ looks like a slob, alright?” Eddie combs fingers over his softer stomach and sighs. He can only imagine how much his body will hurt when he starts on the weights again. ...Or will it with Venom?

 **There is nothing wrong with us,** Venom protests. **We are strong.**

“I’m not saying you’re not strong-”

 ** _We_ are strong,** Venom repeats, louder. **Our body is how we want it.**

Eddie laughs, incredulous. He curls fingers a little deeper into the extra flesh around his stomach. “This is not how we want it. Don’t you see the difference from when you first jumped my bones to now?”

**Yes.**

A weird pin-pricking sensation tickles through Eddie’s fingers. He watches black threads web over his hands, winding around his fingers like a collection of rings. Eddie jumps, startled, when the hand is made to knead into his stomach. The soft skin turns pink under the scratch of his own nails.

“What are you doing?” Eddie whispers.

Pools of black seep out of Eddie’s skin in thin, string strands. They wind around Eddie’s waist. When Venom squeezes, Eddie's belly pushes between the black threads. Eddie can’t bite back his gasp.

Tendrils of Venom scale Eddie’s ribs and shove his loose pecs together. Its smooth black presence gushes into the cavern of skin its created. Eddie’s eyes widen, and his hands clench at his sides. His breath catches in his throat, and - shit - his cock twitches with interest under his sweats.

“You, uh,” Eddie tries to work saliva onto his tongue. “You like me like this?”

 **Yes,** Venom repeats. Eddie’s softer skin gives under the spill of Venom’s touch. Eddie’s nipples bunch hard, and his legs stutter a step wider apart.  **We like this,** Venom tells him. **We stay like this.**

A few beads of sweat form on Eddie’s brow, and his heart jumps in his chest. “Uh...ok.” He can’t take his eyes off the black pulled tight across his body, accentuating every bit of extra weight. He’s felt Venom on his skin plenty of times, but not like this. Venom is _touching_ him. _Holding_ him.”Nix he diet.” Eddie’s voice wavers. “But, uh, weights? Can I - can we do that sometime?”

Eddie recognizes Venom’s silence as a moment of thought. **Fine,** Venom agrees after a long pause.

Black sinks back through Eddie’s pores in a rush. To go from being smothered to alone is staggering. A sound Eddie can’t ever remember making tears from his throat. He’s light-headed, and goosebumps blister his skin.

Eddie stands frozen in place. He does not need to move to know how hard he is in his sweats.

 **Your heart,** Venom murmurs in his head.

Eddie laughs weakly. “It..yeah, it does that sometimes.”

 **Not fear,** Venom muses.

“A little, I guess, but - it does that for good stuff too.”

 **Good stuff.** Eddie cringes, anticipating Venom’s next round of questions. He’s still out of breath, the front of his sweats tented out. Eddie does not know how to talk to an alien about this. He doesn’t even know what this is! Massive blue balls? Eddie losing his mind?

Venom likes Eddie's body like this.  _Likes_ it.

 **I see,** is all Venom says. It skims the surface of Eddie’s forearm before falling silent.

Blowing out a breath, Eddie stumbles on shaking legs for the bathroom. He needs a cold shower. His brain can’t process anything else.

***

A human heart is a curious thing. When it should race, it holds steady. When it should be calm, it jumps. Eddie can taunt all he wants, but Venom will understand it one day.

Fear provokes Eddie’s heart to rapid motion. Physical exertion does too. Excitement. Danger. But also, touch. Eddie’s heart used to spring when he saw Anne, when she touched his hand or spoke to him. Venom believed it understood the reaction.

But Eddie’s heart moves for other touches too. Even, at times, Venom’s own. They are one, they are ‘we,’ but Eddie’s heart reacts like Venom is other.

Venom likes Eddie’s heart. It wants Eddie’s heart to move.

Eddie sleeps still tonight. His body is a sprawl of limbs across the center of his mattress. His feet bunch in tangled, neglected bed sheets. A snore rumbles under Eddie’s breaths, cheek pancaked against his pillow.

Venom seeps out from Eddie’s pores. It fills his navel and swims across a soft stomach exposed by Eddie’s rucked shirt. Black threads cascade down the thickness of his belly and squirm to fill the small of his back. The skin is pliant at his hips too, puffing through Venom’s embrace.

Eddie’s snore becomes a shuddering sigh. His waist twitches off the mattress. An odd reflex, how one part of his body will move when Venom touches another. Venom likes this responsiveness. It wants more.

Eddie’s chest has become pillows of soft skin, warm and delicate to Venom’s touch. Thin tendrils of black play around the pink mounds of Eddie’s nipples. Interesting, these turn to little stones when provoked by only a graze. Eddie sucks down a sharp breath. His lips pout out like pluckable fruits when he sleeps. Venom likes Eddie’s mouth almost as much as it likes Eddie’s heart. The latter stutters in Eddie’s chest, tempo creeping faster.

Eddie’s heart moves for Venom now, not fear or danger or Anne. For Venom only, like it did days ago in front of the mirror. The loudness of Eddie’s heart contrasted with his silence as he stormed to his washroom. Eddie doused himself with cold water, it was most unpleasant. Cold makes Eddie shiver and his skin prickle with nuisance goosebumps. Venom does not like Eddie cold. It likes Eddie warm and soft, as close to malleable as a human can be. Venom likes Eddie's thick middle, and it likes his puffed chest.

Venom spills across Eddie’s collar and swims to his neck. It dips through the column of Eddie’s throat, weaving in and out like a seamstress’ thread. Eddie swallows, and Venom rides the bob of his adam’s apple. Beneath the skin, Eddie’s blood runs hot. It is fast too, gushing from his beating heart to pool in the lowest point of his belly.

There is stirring in Eddie’s underwear that Venom remembers from the mirror. It likes this reaction. Eddie smells sweeter in this state, a tasty heat billowing from his blood. Venom could eat him whole. Eddie makes it hungry. It wants to press Eddie, warm him more, see how much his host has the capacity to feel. What Eddie feels, Venom feels - an off-balance, rising need. Not for food. For touch.

Venom teases out between Eddie’s thighs. Eddie’s legs shiver wider, and he makes a tight sound between fenced teeth. Pretty, Venom thinks. It rests between Eddie’s thighs, but it also swims along his throat. Every piece of Eddie is Venom's. Eddie’s noises tremble around it.

Venom slides between Eddie’s balls and climbs the length of his hardened cock. It blushes even warmer as Eddie’s waist snaps forward. Eddie’s heart trips in his chest, and his breaths wheeze out.

It isn’t enough. Venom fills Eddie’s sex, trickling inside him and climbing the outside at the same time. It mingles with the fluid pooling in the slit of Eddie’s cock, dribbling out as one.

Eddie’s mouth splits wider; Venom takes this too. It sifts between Eddie’s lips and slides across his tongue.

“Oh...god, what…?” Bleary eyes blink open, voice strained and off-key. Venom chokes Eddie off completely with a gratifying click of tongue.

It peels Eddie’s shorts down and squeezes the threads around his belly. Eddie’s back arches. The sound he makes gets lost in the oily tendrils coating his tongue.

 **Your heart,** Venom says. Eddie’s eyes roll back. His quiet sounds are delicious. **Eddie.** Venom speaks louder. It tightens; in Eddie’s throat, across his chest, around his stomach, between his legs. Eddie’s yelp tears out, startled and shaking. Dazed eyes blink at the black threads embracing his near-naked body. **Your heart - all for me.** Venom does not ask the words as a question, but Eddie nods anyway. His eyes squeeze shut, sweat on his brow. **That makes it mine,** Venom tells him. **That makes you mine.**

Eddie makes another sound, quiet, strained. Venom rumbles contentment, but it wants more than Eddie’s heart. It envelops Eddie in feeling and feels him in return. No amount of Eddie’s body is enough. Venom has Eddie’s mouth, his throat, his chest, his back, his cock. It has Eddie’s heart, racing against his breast. Venom wants more. It tightens, it tastes. Eddie goes dark on Venom; his shout muffles out as a wheeze. Hot spurts gush from Eddie’s cock and spill onto the threads of black ringed around it. Eddie’s back arches off the mattress. He has tears in his eyes.

Eddie’s legs clench, but Venom does not let go. The juts of Eddie’s hips stagger, and his head falls back with a whine. Venom holds him until his body is a mess of tremors. Then, it fills Eddie, pouring into him like water, spreading through his insides. They are warm together, heavy, like something out of one of the good dreams Eddie speaks of.

“What…” Eddie’s voice stumbles out, small and wrecked, “what the hell was that?”

 **Did you like it?** Venom asks.

Eddie’s labored breaths fill the room. He laughs after a moment, a bleary hand smeared across his face. “Yeah- yeah, I- but awake next time? So I can, uh, last longer?”

Venom hums agreement; it likes the idea of lasting longer quite a bit. It skims the surface of Eddie’s skin and slips around the warm passage of his veins. They lead to Eddie’s heart, throbbing even and strong. **We feel good** , it says.

Another laugh, drowsy, bewildered. “Hell yeah we do, man,” Eddie mumbles. “Hell yeah we do.”

*The End*


End file.
